


TRADUCTION FR - Cita de medianoche

by Noixdepapaye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Levi/Eren Yeager, levihan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noixdepapaye/pseuds/Noixdepapaye
Summary: Un univers alternatif dans lequel se tisse, entre Hansi, Livaï et Eren, un lien sentimental auquel aucun d'entre eux n'était préparé et qui fera chanceler leur réalité.





	1. Pressing nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cita de media noche](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/433666) by Fanawen. 



Les lumières scintillaient sereinement de par la ville, le vent froid d’automne soufflait déjà et Livaï eut un soupir alors qu’il regardait par la fenêtre : il devrait s’habituer au nouveau chez-lui qu’il occupait désormais à cause de ses obligations. Il passa la main sur la vitre et l’ombre d’un instant songea que peut-être ce changement d’emploi ne serait pas si mal, après tout.

 

_ Tu t’es occupée du compte-rendu du dernier patient ?

Hansi s’étira haut les bras dans un bâillement, acquiesça à contrecœur et tendit une copie au médecin en chef.

_ Oui, je lui ai prescrit des radios… C’a été une nuit de fou.

_ C’est à cause de la pleine lune, répondit son supérieur sans relever les yeux de la feuille qu’il parcourait ; il la rangea dans une chemise et jeta un œil au cadran de sa montre.

_ Tu vas prendre un second tour de garde ?

_ Non, là j’arrête et je rentre chez moi, je suis éreintée, fit Hansi tandis qu’elle enlevait ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux brûlants et piquants. J’ai des tonnes de vêtements à laver.

_ Je crois que les gardes de nuit ne sont pas faites pour toi, tu as l’air beaucoup plus fatiguée qu’avant… il vaut mieux que tu t’en ailles, je me chargerai du reste, le prochain tour de veille arrivera dans une heure, donc je pense qu’il n’arrivera rien si tu pars un peu en avance.

Les yeux d’Hansi s’illuminèrent sous l’émotion et elle sauta de son fauteuil.

_ Sérieusement ? Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des soucis, mais si je pouvais partir un peu avant, ce serait formidable.

_ Alors file, Zoe, essaye de te reposer, la semaine prochaine tu prendras les services de jour, comme ça ce sera un peu moins dur pour toi.

Hansi n’eut pas à se le faire répéter et se pressa de fuir les urgences de l’hôpital.

_ Merci beaucoup, je promets que demain je serai bien plus fraîche, réussit-elle à balbutier avant de filer par la porte ; le médecin en chef secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans les rapports des urgences qui s’étaient présentées au cours de la nuit.

Elle marcha aussi vite qu’elle put, traversa les couloirs de l’hôpital, à plusieurs reprises elle manqua de butter contre quelque patient ou infirmière en charge des rondes nocturnes, et après plusieurs esquives, elle ne tarda pas à arriver aux vestiaires des employés médicaux et se hâta tout en chantonnant un air d’ôter son uniforme de chirurgien ; elle tira ses affaires du chariot de la buanderie, attrapa son sac à dos et s’échappa à travers la nuit gelée qui tombait sur la ville.

Le vent glacial lui gifla le visage de plein fouet, mais elle savoura cette sensation rafraîchissante qui la débarrassait un peu du sommeil ; elle détestait les gardes de nuit à l’hôpital, mais il fallait forcément les tenir ; à cause de cela elle prenait du retard dans l’entretien de son appartement, et bon gré mal gré il lui faudrait au moins porter une tournée de vêtements au pressing avant d’aller se coucher. Elle prit son vélo et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle ; les rues étaient désertes sous l’air glacial qui se joignait à la nuit et au souffle du blizzard ; déambulant à travers les ruelles, elle s’époumonait péniblement tandis que le ciel dégagé annonçait une gelée pour le matin à venir.

Elle tourna à droite et au loin elle put distinguer les immeubles du complexe «  _Maria_  », un lieu de vie tranquille, même si de nombreuses personnes le trouvaient étouffant dû à sa proximité avec le centre-ville de Shinganshina ; pour elle, ces appartements étaient plus qu’appropriés, ils étaient tout proches de son travail et elle pouvait dormir un peu plus longtemps le matin sans s’inquiéter des retards sur la route. Elle pédala plus vite et au bout de quelques minutes, elle traversait les portes de sécurité du complexe ; le gardien de nuit activa le portail électrique et elle put poursuivre son chemin jusqu’au bâtiment ; elle laissa sa bicyclette dans la cage à vélo et après l’avoir bien fixée, elle entra dans l’ascenseur ; au cours de la montée, la fatigue se fit sentir un peu plus ; sa taille commençait à la faire souffrir et elle râla dans un soupir de ne pas avoir lavé ses habits la semaine passée.

L’ascenseur s’immobilisa au neuvième étage et elle sortit vers le couloir éclairé de lumières blanches ; une plante à moitié séchée faisait office de gardienne silencieuse au bout du corridor, et rien d’autre ne retentissait que les pas doux d’Hansi sur le tapis de sol ; l’épais silence fut seulement interrompu par le bruit de la clé dans la serrure quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle entra dans la sombre pièce chaude, chercha l’interrupteur à tâtons pour allumer la lumière et son propre chaos lui sauta aux yeux en guise de bienvenue ; elle jeta son sac sur le fauteuil envahi de libres qui formaient une tour tordue à l’équilibre précaire. Elle ouvrit une armoire et avant que tout ne lui tombât dessus, elle prit une corbeille de plastique et commença à y jeter négligemment le linge sale qui reposait sur les chaises et les meubles ; quand elle estima en avoir pris assez, elle garda sa clé dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit en direction du pressing.

Elle parvint au sous-terrain numéro deux tout en ruminant la liste de choses à faire qu’elle gardait aussi bien que possible dans un coin de sa tête, mais elle avait beau les répéter comme une prière, elle oubliait toujours quelque chose ; elle s’arrêta net en voyant que les lumières du pressing étaient allumées ; à une heure si matinale, ce n’était pas normal que quelqu’un fût déjà levé et occupé à faire les tâches ménagères ; mais sans aucune autre option, elle entra dans la pièce où les machines à laver étaient rangées comme des soldats silencieux, à disposition des locataires. Elle parcourut la salle du regard et ne vit personne, même si un sèche-linge avait été lancé et fonctionnait en toute impunité. Hansi s’arrêta un moment devant la machine et à travers le hublot observa les vêtements qui tournaient ; le tambour s’arrêtait brusquement pour rouler dans l’autre sens en emportant avec lui le linge. Hansi haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une autre machine, l’ouvrit et y jeta toutes ses affaires mélangées sans aucun tri.

_ Si tu fais ça, tu vas ruiner le linge blanc.

La voix la fit sursauter de peur, elle fit volte-face : dans son dos se trouvait un homme qui la dévisageait indifféremment, assis dans un recoin du pressing, les jambes croisées sous un livre ouvert ; elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu entrer et passer devant lui sans le voir. Hansi le scruta, les lèvres entr’ouvertes, sans savoir quoi dire et finalement lui se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

_ Tu ne sais pas parler ?

Ses mots la ramenèrent à la réalité ; elle battit des paupières en cherchant quoi lui répondre, à peine remise de la rencontre surprise, alors qu’elle s’était crue seule.

_ Bien sûr que je sais parler, lui répondit-elle.

L’homme s’arrêta à côté d’elle et nota qu’il était plus petit qu’elle, quand bien même son regard la déconcertait.

_ Bien, j’ai cru que tu étais muette.

Et sans lui demander la permission, il sortit son linge de la machine et commença à faire le tri entre les couleurs.

_ Il faut jamais laver le linge de couleur avec le linge blanc, lui dit-il sans retenue tout en jetant plusieurs petites culottes dans le tambour.

_ Eh, mais c’est privé, se plaignit Hansi, et lui haussa un sourcil.

_ J’ai horreur du désordre, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, et il continua son travail. Hansi ne savait même pas comment réagir, et elle sentait que ses pieds étaient plantés au sol.

_ Bien, c’est fait, là, maintenant, tu peux laver ce tas-là.

Il ferma la machine et presque aussitôt, son cycle de séchage se termina et son alarme retentit ; l’homme se dirigea vers le sèche-linge qu’il attendait et sortit ses affaires qu’il commença à plier silencieusement. Il les jeta dans sa corbeille et conclut sa corvée.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Si tu te dépêches, ce sera fini dans deux heures.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, et Hansi ouvrit la bouche.

_ Tu rends visite à quelqu’un de l’immeuble ? Je ne t’avais jamais vu ici.

L’homme s’arrêta et la regarda par-dessus l’épaule.

_ Je vis au dixième étage. Je suppose que nous serons voisins.

Et sans mot dire, il sortit du pressing, laissant Hansi aussi surprise qu’à leur rencontre.


	2. La scène sur le pont

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, et Hansi ouvrit la bouche.

_ Tu rends visite à quelqu’un de l’immeuble ? Je ne t’avais jamais vu ici.

L’homme s’arrêta et la regarda par-dessus l’épaule.

_ Je vis au dixième étage. Je suppose que nous serons voisins.

Et sans mot dire, il sortit du pressing, laissant Hansi aussi surprise qu’à leur rencontre.

 

Elle referma son appartement d’un bruyant claquement de porte ; à présent elle s’inquiétait peu de réveiller les autres voisins de l’immeuble, la rencontre avec ce type bizarre l’avait mise de mauvaise humeur et ça lui était égal si elle dérangeait quelqu’un d’autre. Elle jeta un œil à la corbeille qu’elle portait, contempla le linge séparé selon les couleurs, et ne comprenait pas comment quelqu’un pouvait être sans-gêne au point de toucher ses affaires et de les ranger sans sa permission.

Elle marcha furieusement et laissa le linge propre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ; désormais, en plus d’être fatiguée, elle était énervée. Les mains sur les hanches, elle soupira, lasse. Elle ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer ce voisin si désagréable, et d’un coup elle retira sa chemise, de deux puissants coups de pieds elle enleva son pantalon et alla en sous-vêtements vers son lit ; elle n’arrêtait pas de ruminer contre son acariâtre rencontre, mais il faudrait songer à un programme pour ne plus le trouver dans le pressing. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et s’engouffra la tête sous les oreillers, puis ferma les yeux, affamée de sommeil.

 

_ Livaï ? fit la voix de Grisha à l’autre bout du fil. Demain, il y aura le corps directif de l’hôpital, j’ai besoin que tu sois là avec Eren, je ne veux pas qu’il se crée des problèmes.

_ J’y serai dès la première heure, répondit-il d’une voix inexpressive.

Ce serait la première semaine de travail de son nouvel emploi, et il fallait qu’il fasse bonne impression face à son chef et au garçon qu’il devait protéger. Mikasa l’avait prévenu qu’Eren aimait s’attirer des ennuis, et donc que ce serait un effort d’attention constant pour éviter qu’on lui fendît la tête parce qu’il avait ouvert sa grande bouche.

_ La journée promet d’être longue, aussi j’espère que tu seras patient, ce sera de mise toute la journée.

_ Pas de problème là-dessus, confirma Livaï, et après un grognement affirmatif de la part de Grisha, celui-ci raccrocha. Livaï se tourna et laissa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet, puis, par la fenêtre, il regarda le ciel noir ; les étoiles scintillaient timidement et laissaient présager une gelée le lendemain.

Il emmitoufla son nez froid sous ses couvertures, et sans savoir pourquoi, lui vint à l’esprit la fille négligée qu’il avait rencontrée dans le pressing ; voir quelqu’un si peu soigneux avec son linge l’avait dérangé, et il espérait qu’il ne la rencontrerait pas à nouveau. Peut-être qu’avec l’emploi du temps de son boulot, il ne la reverrait pas avant un bout de temps, quand bien même ils vivaient dans le même bâtiment. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa peu à peu tomber dans une tendre somnolence qui le berça dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

 

_ Comment tu te sens ?

Eren se regarda dans le miroir pendant que Mikasa l’aidait à enfiler son sac.

_ J’en sais rien, c’est bizarre, avoir un garde du corps ça me donne l’impression d’être un bébé.

_ C’est de ta faute, lui reprocha Mikasa, en le regardant dans le miroir. Si tu apprenais à te contrôler, ça t’éviterait de t’attirer des problèmes, et ton père n’aurait pas à engager un garde privé pour te surveiller.

Eren soupira, ennuyé.

_ J’ai pas besoin d’une nounou pour me protéger.

_ C’est déjà bien assez que Mikasa prenne soin de toi tout le temps.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et virent d’où provenait la voix : le père d’Eren s’était appuyé sous le seuil de la porte et, les sourcils froncés, il fixait son fils avec agacement.

_ Tu n’as pas appris à te maîtriser, fit-il en croisant les bras, et aujourd’hui tu viendras avec moi à la présentation du nouveau corps directif, parce que je veux que tu apprennes le métier familial. On dirait que tu ne t’intéresse ni au laboratoire, ni à l’hôpital.

Avec un soupir, Eren essayait de contenir le laïus qui le démangeait, puisque c’était précisément ce qui l’avait placé dans une situation si gênante.

_ J’ai pas besoin d’un garde personnel.

_ Vraiment ? demanda son père sur un ton ironique. Alors je suppose que c’a été très agréable, pour toi, que Mikasa se mêle de la bagarre que tu as provoqué, la semaine dernière, dans le bar. Si elle n’avait pas été là, on aurait dû faire un inventaire pour te récupérer en entier.

Les mots produisirent l’effet escompté : Eren put seulement pincer les lèvres en signe de dégoût.

_ J’ai compris… Entre, Livaï.

Grisha fit un pas de côté pour permettre au nouveau garde du corps d’Eren d’entrer dans la chambre.

_ Monsieur Jäger, je serai votre nouveau garde du corps. J’espère que nous pourrons bien travailler ensemble.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche d’Eren. Mikasa et Grisha échangèrent de discrets regards, étonnés que, pour la première fois, Eren ne trouvait rien à dire ; Mikasa lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire sortir de son solipsisme, et lui, surpris, battit des paupières et tendit sa main pour saluer Livaï.

_ Merci d’être venu, répondit-il en s’éclaircissant la voix, qui menaçait de vriller, et Livaï reçut la main avec une poigne ferme.

_ Eh bien, puisque tout est bon, allons-y, annonça Grisha.

Tous les quatre filèrent vers la sortie.

 

_ Bonjour, Hansi ! la salua Hannes depuis sa loge, où il lisait la page sportive du journal du matin. Il avait le nez rougi et Hansi en déduit qu’il avait bu la nuit dernière.

_ Salut Hannes ! Quoi de neuf ?

L’homme secoua la tête et s’appuya lourdement sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

_ Rien, sinon que t’as reçu ta facture internet, lui dit-il en lui tendant un lettre cachetée à son nom. Mais ce sont des nouvelles qu’on n’aime pas recevoir.

_ Bon, merci, répondit-elle en jetant la lettre dans son sac.

Elle se tourna pour sortir, mais s’arrêta en songeant aux bénéfices du poste de concierge que tenait Hannes.

_ Dis-moi, Hannes, tu sais qui est le nouvel occupant, au dixième étage ?

L’homme pinça les lèvres, l’air penseur, et tira du tiroir de son bureau un carnet où il avait noté l’identité des résidents.

_ Voyons, dixième étage… Ah, oui ! L’appartement 103, le loyer est au nom d’un certain Livaï Ackerman, il est arrivé ici il y a deux jours. Il est arrivé à dix heures et demie du soir, et est sorti ce matin à sept heures et quart.

_ Attends, tu notes nos entrées et sorties ?

Le concierge ferma son carnet et le remit dans son tiroir.

_ Bien sûr, comment je peux savoir, sinon, quand les appartements sont vides ? En cas d’urgence, ça peut s’avérer utile.

Hansi plissa les yeux, l’air accusateur, et lui croisa les mains sur la table devant lui.

_ T’es malade, siffla-t-elle.

Durant quelques secondes, Hannes soutint son regard, avant de finalement s’esclaffer.

_ Je prends mon travail très au sérieux et je veille à ce que tout se dégoupille bien dans cet immeuble.

Incrédule, elle haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

_ Bon, de toute façon, tu es le seul qui peux nous laisser à l’extérieur du bâtiment. J’y vais, on se voit plus tard.

Hansi passa la porte, sans s’apercevoir qu’Hannes avait ressorti son carnet et nota l’heure de son départ.

 

Eren essaya de ne pas bailler et de garder les yeux bien ouverts ; pour lui, l’assemblée n’était rien de plus qu’une interminable réunion de vieux qui se remerciaient pour les paiements de chaque partie qui leur correspondait, dans l’hôpital ou au centre de recherche. Il s’enfonça dans le siège et, sans le vouloir, jeta un œil vers la porte de verre, là où se trouvait Livaï. Il n’avait pas bougé depuis que lui et Grisha étaient entrés dans la salle de réunion et il ressemblait à une sculpture rigide, incapable de se mouvoir. Mikasa remarqua qu’Eren était de nouveau distrait et sous la table, elle lui donna un petit coup à la jambe.

_ Qu’est-ce que t’as ? râla Eren dans un murmure sifflant.

_ Sois attentif, histoire que ton père voie que ce qu’il dit t’intéresse, répondit Mikasa, et Eren plissa le nez.

_ Ce qu’il dit ne m’intéresse simplement pas, lui répondit-il, et, sans le vouloir, ses yeux allèrent de nouveau ailleurs, là où Livaï les regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage.

_ Tu es sûr que ton cousin fait l’affaire pour ce job ?

Mikasa soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Grisha qui exposait les nouveaux enjeux qui se posaient avec les maladies à éradiquer.

_ Il fait plus que l’affaire, il a appartenu aux forces spéciales de l’armée, il sait ce qu’il a à faire quand il faut protéger des têtes brûlées comme toi.

Eren serra le poing sur la jambe. Il en avait assez que tout le monde lui dise la même chose, toutefois il savait d’une certaine manière que sa langue bien pendue ne l’aidait pas beaucoup et l’avait déjà mis dans des situations délicates plus d’une fois ; le bruit des applaudissements le déconcentra et il imita les autres, bien qu’il n’eût presque rien écouté du discours de son père ; tous commencèrent à se lever en faisant grincer les chaises au sol ; c’était leur manière d’annoncer la pause pour aller déjeuner.

_ Bien, vous avez une heure pour manger, déclara Grisha, les yeux sur la montre. J’ai bien vu que tu n’as même pas prêté attention, Eren.

Le garçon déglutit en essayant de garder sa posture, mais son père s’éloigna pour sortir de la salle de réunion.

_ Je te l’avais dit, lui chuchota Mikasa, et elle sortit à la suite de Grisha ; Eren ferma son sac, tandis que Livaï l’attendait à l’extérieur.

_ Bon, fit-il à Livaï quand il s’en approcha. J’ai jamais eu de garde du corps, du coup je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire avec toi.

_ Je te suivrai partout sans interférer avec ta vie quotidienne, je ne te parlerai pas à moins que tu ne m’adresses la parole, et je te protégerai d’abord de toi-même et ensuite des autres.

Les paroles de Livaï sonnaient comme celles de Mikasa.

_ Alors maintenant, on a une heure de libre pour manger, tu viens avec nous ?

Livaï haussa un sourcil et put à peine contenir le désir de plisser le nez.

_ Je t’ai dit que j’irai là où tu iras, pas besoin de me prévenir, contente-toi de marcher.

Eren battit des paupières, surpris : c’était la première fois qu’un employé de son père lui parlait de cette manière, et cependant quelque chose en cet homme l’émerveillait. Finalement il s’exécuta, emprunta le large couloir de l’hôpital et rejoignit Mikasa qui l’attendait à l’autre bout ; du coin de l’œil il regarda derrière lui, et à trois pas d’eux, Livaï les suivait sans rien perdre de son sérieux apparent.

_ Il mangera avec nous ? demanda Eren à Mikasa, et celle-ci secoua la tête.

_ Il ne mange jamais pendant les heures de travail.

Ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire où les directeurs faisaient la queue, les plateaux en main. Grisha discutait, plutôt animé, avec un homme trapu et lui expliquait les procédures d’hygiène qu’ils prenaient pour préparer la nourriture de l’hôpital ; Eren regarda derrière lui, et Livaï s’était installé dans un coin de la salle, il ne le quittait pas des yeux, et lui se sentit intimidé par ce regard de glace.

 

_ Bonjour Hansi ! Tu es venue pour tes bébés ?

Une femme vêtue d’un tablier bleu sortit pour recevoir Hansi, qui venait d’entrer, une cage portable en main, et qui sourit joyeusement à la vue de la vétérinaire.

_ Oui, ils sont prêts ?

La femme acquiesça et Hansi la suivit dans le cabinet et arriva finalement dans la pièce arrière où l’on gardait les animaux de compagnie qui attendaient d’être récupérés. Hansi se rua sur deux cages où dormaient ses chats ; lorsqu’ils la virent, l’un d’eux miaula paresseusement, tandis que l’autre la regarda avec des yeux somnolents.

_ Ils vont bien ?

La vétérinaire lui sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Bien sûr, ils sont seulement encore un peu endormis, mais ils ont été propres et sentent la rose.

Hansi ouvrit la cage et sortit l’un de ses chats.

_ Sawney, tu m’as manquée, lui dit-elle en le grattant derrière l’oreille ; le chat miaula et se laissa porter sans aucune résistance. Hansi le mit dans la cage de transport et puis prit l’autre chat.

_ Bien sûr, ils sont quelque peu obèses, tu devrais revoir à la baisse leurs rations.

Hansi ferma la cage et haussa les épaules, feignant l’innocence.

_ C’est que mes pauvres Bean et Sawney passent tellement de temps seuls à la maison, que j’aime les gâter quand je rentre, et je leur donne des gamelles assez riches.

La vétérinaire haussa un sourcil et dévisagea Hansi sans en croire un mot.

_ Ce sont deux chats énormes, tu dois diminuer leur nourriture.

Hansi souleva la cage avec effort, l’un des chats se laissait emporter à chaque mouvement et roulait seulement d’un côté à l’autre.

_ Promis, je vais les mettre à la diète.

Hansi sortit du cabinet, et la vétérinaire sut qu’elle mentait. Une fois dehors, Hansi accrocha soigneusement la cage portable sur le porte-bagages de sa bicyclette et retourna chez elle ; elle devait laisser ses chats avant d’aller travailler cet après-midi, si bien que sans perdre de temps, elle prit le chemin du retour vers les appartements qui étaient majoritairement vides à cette heure de la journée.

 

Eren sentait que ses pieds le brûlaient ; ils déambulaient à travers les couloirs de l’hôpital depuis un temps interminable, et tous les trois pas, quelqu’un s’arrêtait et faisait des commentaires et observations sur les installations, et désormais, ils se trouvaient dans la salle des urgences où se précipitaient les médecins en service, qui les ignoraient aussi bien que possible. Livaï suivait Eren de très près, et de là où il se trouvait, lui pouvait sentir la lotion de son garde du corps, ce qui le rendait encore davantage nerveux.

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? demanda Mikasa quand elle l’aperçut en sueur.

_ Rien, je crois que j’ai besoin de prendre un peu d’air frais.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Eren se faufila à travers la foule d’investisseurs, de médecins et de patients et s’échappa à l’extérieur de l’hôpital pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Il pensa avoir été suffisamment rapide pour semer Livaï, mais en tournant la tête, il tomba sur ce dernier qui l’avait presque collé aux talons.

_ En fait, tu vas me suivre partout, pas vrai ?

Livaï fixa ses yeux sombres et froids sur lui et ne lui répondit rien ; Eren laissa tomber ses bras ballants, sans d’autre recours que de se résigner.

_ Est-ce qu’à un moment tu vas me laisser un peu d’air ?

_ La nuit, quand tu dors, à moins que tu ne sortes dans un bar pour y provoquer des bagarres comme la semaine dernière.

Ces paroles lui tombèrent dessus comme un seau d’eau gelée, et il regarda Livaï sans croire à ce qu’il venait de dire.

_ A ce que je vois, Mikasa t’a bien tout raconté, lui répondit-il avec de la colère contenue, ce à quoi Livaï, s’il l’avait remarquée, ni prêta pas intérêt.

_ Je dois connaître mon client, donc oui je suis au courant que t’es un casse-cou, que tu ne sais pas garder ta langue, et que Mikasa a dû intervenir plusieurs fois pour que les autres ne te mettent pas la raclée que tu mérites. Est-ce que j’ai oublié quelque chose ?

_ Tu sais que je peux te renvoyer pour cette insolence ?

Livaï garda les mains dans les poches et eut un sourire narquois.

_ Je ne travaille pas pour toi, je travaille pour ton père, et c’est lui qui me donnes les renseignements, donc même si ça ne te plaît pas, je serai ton ombre au moindre de tes mouvements.

Eren voulait répondre quelque chose, son cerveau cherchait désespérément une manière de contre-attaquer, mais il semblait qu’il s’était lancé dans une lutte, entre rester sur la défensive ou bien continuer d’observer le visage bien dessiné de Livaï ; finalement il se déclara vaincu et marcha sans savoir où pour essayer de s’éloigner de l’hôpital, mais pas de Livaï qui le suivait fermement.

 

_ Bon, je dois aller travailler, mais je veux que vous soyez sages, la docteur a dit que vous êtes obèses, alors je ne vous donnerai pas d’autres petits biscuits, vous allez devoir manger votre gamelle.

Les chats d’Hansi la regardaient, ennuyés, pendant qu’elle mettait son appartement sens dessus dessous, elle sortit de son placard un paquet de croquettes pour chat et versa deux rations parfaites dans les écuelles de ses animaux qu’elle laissa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ; ensuite elle vérifia qu’ils avaient assez d’eau fraîche, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Et ne cassez rien ! leur lança-t-elle avant de sortir à la hâte.

Dans sa course, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu’une souris en peluche s’était trouvée coincée sous le seuil de la porte et en avait empêché la fermeture ; l’un des chats sauta du fauteuil vers la porte, d’un coup de patte, il l’ouvrit sur le couloir et sur tout l’immeuble.

Sawney sortit la tête par la porte et regarda d’un côté à l’autre : le couloir désert était terriblement tentant, si bien qu’en secouant la queue, il appela son compagnon, et tout deux se lancèrent en direction de l’inconnu.

 

_ Tu arrives bien tard, remarqua le médecin en chef à Hansi quand celle-ci entra dans la salle des urgences et boutonnait encore son uniforme de chirurgien.

_ Pardon, je devais récupérer mes chats chez le vétérinaire et ensuite les ramener à la maison. Il y a beaucoup de travail.

L’homme secoua la tête, mais il jeta un coup d’œil vers l’une des baies vitrées.

_ Non, mais on a dû se débrouiller avec ces types toute la journée.

Hansi regarda ce que son chef lui montrait et vit le cortège d’hommes en costume qui écoutaient l’explication de l’un d’eux.

_ Ils pensent que c’est un jeu, on a du travail et eux se tiennent seulement en plein milieu et parlent sans arrêt.

_ Et qu’est-ce qu’ils sont sensés faire là ?

_ Ils visitent l’hôpital et convainquent de nouveaux investisseurs pour qu’eux laissent de l’argent ici et au labo de recherche.

Un vacarme retentit dans la salle des urgences quand le premier patient de l’après-midi arriva dans un brancard, Hansi se précipita pour prendre la situation en main et pendant qu’elle courrait à côté de la civière, l’un des infirmiers lui donnait le détail de ce qui était arrivé au patient, qui saignait du nez ; c’était un enfant de pas plus de cinq ans, ils l’emmenèrent en vitesse dans l’un des blocs opératoires et bien que les investisseurs regardaient la scène, fascinés, une infirmière ferma la porte quand le brancard et tout l’équipement médical arriva, évitant ainsi que des yeux curieux dérangeassent les médecins dans leur travail ; la mère du garçon essaya de suivre l’escorte, elle avait le visage en larme, mais en arrivant à la porte, l’un des gardes l’arrêta et la femme tomba à genoux, gémissante.

Eren contempla la scène et déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces médecins pouvaient garder le sang froid quand ils avaient la vie et la mort entre leurs mains, et, pire encore, comment les investisseurs et amis de son pères regardaient la scène, enchantés. Il tourna la tête et trouva Livaï qui gardait les yeux sur la porte qui s’étaient refermés sur les chirurgiens ; il se glissa lentement entre les gens sans que son garde du corps ne le remarquât, et ses pieds prirent à nouveau la direction de la sortie. Il marcha rapidement et ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder en arrière toutes les trois secondes pour s’assurer que Livaï ne le suivait pas. A l’odeur de la liberté, il courut presque vers le couloir externe jusqu’à déboucher sur la rue.

 

_ Un garçon de cinq ans qui présente un traumatisme crânien ! On l’a renversé alors qu’il sortait dans la rue sur son tricycle, il ne présente aucun signe vital.

Hansi écoutait les voix des infirmières et des médecins internes qui se dépêchaient de suivre ses indications. Elle était presque au-dessus de la civière et s’acharnait à le réanimer sans aucun succès.

_ Hansi… il est parti, lui murmura une infirmière, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua ; le chef urgentiste apparut et, après avoir vérifié le moniteur qui déjà ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie, il porta la main à l’épaule d’Hansi pour l’arrêter, mais elle n’en fit rien.

_ Zoe, ça suffit ! lui cria-t-il ; il la ramena à la réalité, Hansi ouvrit des yeux surpris et balbutia quelque chose qu’elle ne comprit pas elle-même, elle regarda l’enfant sur le brancard et, en enlevant une mèche de son visage, elle vérifia l’heure.

_ Heure du décès, seize heures quarante-cinq minutes.

Une infirmière remplit l’acte de décès et le tendit à Hansi.

_ Je vais prévenir la mère.

Hansi retira les gants ensanglantés, les jeta dans la corbeille et prit l’acte de décès des mains de l’infirmière qui l’attendait patiemment ; elle sortit du bloc opératoire et, sur le court trajet jusqu’à la salle d’attente, elle réfléchit à la manière de prévenir la mère, même si elle savait qu’il n’existait aucun moyen d’adoucir le coup que la femme était sur le point de recevoir. Dès qu’elle mit un pied en dehors de la zone interdite, cette dernière lui sauta dessus, la suppliant de lui porter des nouvelles de son fils.

_ Nous avons fait notre possible, commença Hansi, et le visage de la mère se décomposa en mille morceaux, dans ses yeux transparaissait le déni de la mort de son fils, et elle s’effondra sur la poitrine d’Hansi et hurla.

Livaï contempla la scène en silence. La chirurgienne qui était sortie lui tournait le dos, et lui disait vraiment quelque chose ; mais ce qui le dérangeait, c’était la douleur de cette femme qui venait de perdre son fils, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à sa propre mère à la vue de cette inconsolable souffrance. Il essaya de sortir cette image de sa tête et regarda sur sa gauche, où il espérait trouver Eren, et sa surprise fut grande quand il se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas là.

Il s’éloigna de la foule tandis que ses yeux cherchaient le garçon frénétiquement, mais il n’avait aucune trace de lui, il ne savait pas où il avait pu aller, toutefois en se rappelant la tentative de fuite de la matinée, peut-être qu’il se trouverait à nouveau à l’extérieur de l’hôpital.

 

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’Hansi pût se libérer de la mère de son patient décédé, elle avait été incapable de la contrôler de manière naturelle, si bien qu’elle demanda l’aide de deux infirmiers qui injectèrent un narcotique à la femme pour la calmer ; une fois qu’elle tomba dans une torpeur étouffante, ils l’allongèrent sur une civière et, ceci fait, Hansi put retourner dans la salle des urgences. Elle marcha comme un automate jusqu’à trouver une chaise libre dans un recoin de la pièce et commença à remplir son rapport alors que les larmes luttaient pour s’échapper de ses yeux en torrent.

_ Tu vas bien, Zoe ? lui demanda l’un des médecins qui venait de recevoir une jambe cassée, et Hansi se contenta de hocher la tête, elle sentait que si elle regardait son environnement, elle commencerait à pleurer sans se contrôler.

_ Je vais bien mais j’ai besoin de la signature du chef pour qu’ils emmènent le corps à la morgue.

Elle se leva de sa chaise sans regarder les autres et sortit de l’aile des urgences aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses pieds. Elle traversa la réception, s’éloigna du brouhaha, et très vite se trouva à l’extérieur de l’hôpital ; elle ne voulait même pas rester dans les jardins, si bien qu’elle passa à la hâte la grille d’entrée et sortit par la porte des ambulances. Finalement elle arriva dans la rue où, vingt mètres devant elle, se dessinait le pont sous lequel passait l’un des nombreux fleuves qui parcouraient la ville. Elle s’approcha du bord et regarda l’eau qui batifolait en réfléchissant la couleur orangée de la tombée du jour ; sa peau la brûlait encore là où la femme s’était agrippée, dans une tentative désespérée de croire que son enfant n’était pas parti ; elle ne pouvait tirer les plaintes et les pleurs de sa tête et, finalement, elle s’appuya sur le garde-fou du pont et laissa les larmes couler sans retenue. Dans ces larmes se trouvait toute son impuissance à n’avoir pu faire plus pour un enfant qui était mort trop tôt ; elle évacua sa solitude et une vieille douleur qui souvent essayait de lui mordre l’âme, et même, elle se débarrassa de tout ce qui la pesait depuis plusieurs mois et qu’elle avait gardé pour elle-même.

 

_ Mioche irresponsable, murmura Livaï en traversant la rue.

Il avait fait le tour du pâté de maison à la recherche d’Eren et ne le trouvait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait même pas croire que ce gosse s’était payé sa tête et avait pu lui échapper dans un moment de distraction, et c’était quelque chose qui ne devrait jamais se reproduire. Il prit la rue plus haute et aperçut quelqu’un appuyée contre la rambarde du pont, elle portait la blouse de chirurgien de l’hôpital et, en s’approchant, Livaï reconnut la femme négligée qu’il avait rencontrée la nuit précédente dans le pressing de l’immeuble. Il s’arrêta et la regarda silencieusement, elle pleurait, inconsolable, la tête baissée, et à la vue des taches de sang sur son vêtement, il comprit qu’elle était celle qui avait pris en charge le garçon blessé et que c’était la raison pour laquelle la chirurgienne qui avait annoncé le décès à la mère lui paraissait si familière ; il n’était pas sûr de devoir s’approcher, mais elle lui parut parfaitement seule et vulnérable, il fit un pas vers elle, mais à l’autre bout, il vit Eren qui passait, un soda en main ; il hésita un instant, mais il se souvint de son devoir et s’éloigna du pont à la poursuite d’Eren.


	3. Petite invitation

Il avait fait le tour du pâté de maison à la recherche d’Eren et ne le trouvait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait même pas croire que ce gosse s’était payé sa tête et avait pu lui échapper dans un moment de distraction, et c’était quelque chose qui ne devrait jamais se reproduire. Il prit la rue plus haute et aperçut quelqu’un appuyée contre la rambarde du pont, elle portait la blouse de chirurgien de l’hôpital et, en s’approchant, Livaï reconnut la femme négligée qu’il avait rencontrée la nuit précédente dans le pressing de l’immeuble. Il s’arrêta et la regarda silencieusement, elle pleurait, inconsolable, la tête baissée, et à la vue des taches de sang sur son vêtement, il comprit qu’elle était celle qui avait pris en charge le garçon blessé et que c’était la raison pour laquelle la chirurgienne qui avait annoncé le décès à la mère lui paraissait si familière ; il n’était pas sûr de devoir s’approcher, mais elle lui parut parfaitement seule et vulnérable, il fit un pas vers elle, mais à l’autre bout, il vit Eren qui passait, un soda en main ; il hésita un instant, mais il se souvint de son devoir et s’éloigna du pont à la poursuite d’Eren.

Il marcha rapidement derrière Eren et quand il fut à une courte distance, il lui tira brusquement le bas.

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?! demanda Eren, agacé d’avoir presque fait tomber la saucisse qu’il venait de s’acheter.

_ Tu sais, le rôle d’un garde du corps, c’est de t’accompagner à chaque fois que tu t’exposes, et pas de rester à la maison pour prendre le thé, si tu veux sortir te promener, tu le fais simplement, mais je dois être avec toi tout le temps.

_ Je déteste que tu me suives comme si tu étais ma nounou.

Livaï renifla bruyamment.

_ Ecoute, on peut rendre ça facile ou pas, comme tu veux. Je ferai mon travail d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais si tu coopères, ce sera plus simple pour toi comme pour moi.

Eren considéra la situation en silence, et savait qu’une fois que son père avait une idée en tête, il était quasiment impossible de la lui enlever, alors celle de donner un garde du corps à son fils ne serait pas une exception.

_ D’accord, j’essaierai, même si je ne garantis pas de pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps.

Eren fit volte-face et continua sa route tout en mangeant la saucisse-moutarde qu’il avait acheté dans une échoppe quelques rues plus bas ; il savait que Livaï allait le suivre et, même s’il se doutait que s’adapter à cette nouvelle situation lui demanderait beaucoup d’efforts, l’idée de l’avoir près de lui toute la journée commençait à lui plaire.

 

_ Zoe, à mon bureau.

Hansi était revenue à la salle des urgences quand elle avait finalement pu contrôler ses pleurs ; elle était restée sur le pont jusqu’à ce que disparût le rouge de ses yeux, quand bien même ils brillaient toujours sous les larmes qui restaient bloquées à leur surface. Il semblait que son petit moment de faiblesse n’était pas passé inaperçu vis-à-vis du chef urgentiste, puisque sa voix résonnait avec un ton vraiment irrité.

Hansi se leva de son siège et essaya d’ajuster la chemise de son uniforme comme elle put, puis elle se glissa rapidement vers le bureau du médecin en chef ; ce qui, d’une certaine manière, l’inquiétait, en plus de ce qu’on pouvait lui dire, c’était le fait qu’on le lui dirait devant les investisseurs qui se trouvaient toujours au même étage ; elle traversa un couloir bondé et parvint finalement au bureau de son supérieur, la porte était entr’ouverte et elle passa la tête par la fente.

_ Entre, Zoe, et ferme derrière toi, ordonna le chef, et Hansi obéit ; elle soupira, soulagée, quand elle vit qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la pièce, mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait se détendre.

_ Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question la déconcerta assez, et alors d’un léger haussement d’épaule elle désigna l’extérieur.

_ Vous êtes venu me voir pour me demander de passer à votre bureau.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça, je veux savoir ce que tu fais dans ce boulot.

Hansi déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d’une réponse qui ne vint pas.

_ J’ai vu comment la mort de cet enfant t’a brisée, aujourd’hui ; on ne peut pas se comporter comme ça, ici ; sinon, tu t’imagines ce qui arriverait avec le corps médical de cet hôpital ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser porter par nos émotions, nous sommes des médecins et pas des dieux, et nous faisons ce que nous pouvons avec ce que nous avons sous la main, on ne fait pas de miracle, on doit accepter que la vie et la mort nous échappent et les côtoyer chaque jour.

_ Mais Monsieur, je… crois que j’aurais pu faire plus pour ce patient.

_ Il était déjà mort quand il est arrivé, il n’y avait rien de plus que toi, ou qui que ce soit dans cet hôpital pouviez faire.

Hansi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant impuissante ; son chef lui tourna le dos et prit un dossier de ses archives.

_ Ce sera tout, Zoe, retourne à ton poste, je veux que tu sois forte et solide à partir d’aujourd’hui, tu ne m’es d’aucune utilité si tu t’écroules à chaque fois qu’un patient meurt sous ta garde. Continue ton travail.

Hansi prit cela comme la conclusion de leur conversation et sortit du bureau, encore davantage accablée par le sentiment d’impuissance ; de l’autre côté de la porte, elle trouva un petit groupe d’hommes qui chuchotaient, et tout à coup face à elle, ils la regardèrent avec plusieurs émotions mélangées ; c’était plus qu’évident qu’ils avaient écouté à la porte et maintenant, ils savaient à quel point elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter la mort d’un patient.

 

Quand ils revinrent à l’hôpital, Grisha avait appelé son fils et Eren s’approcha de lui et Mikasa.

_ Venez, vous devez apprendre à gérer certaines situations qu’on rencontre avec quelques médecins ; ils doivent garder la tête bien froide, et il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas laisser passer.

Il les guida jusqu’à un bureau qui restait fermé, mais ils pouvaient entendre, depuis l’extérieur, les mots qui résonnaient avec force. D’autres médecins et plusieurs infirmières s’étaient approchés, à l’écoute également de la leçon qu’on faisait à Hansi pour avoir montré ses émotions sur le temps de son travail. Livaï resta non loin d’eux et déglutit en entendant les indications du médecin en chef, qui disait comment cette femme débraillée devrait être plus froide avec ses patients et se montrer insensible à la mort d’autrui.

Le silence régnait dans les environs du bureau pendant qu’à l’intérieur, on donnait une pilule dure à digérer ; finalement, et après plusieurs minutes de remontrance, la femme sortit, regarda les spectateurs et, essayant de les ignorer, avança en tentant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Livaï la vit s’éloigner et tous les regards des autres la suivirent ; il ne voulait même pas s’imaginer à quel point elle devait se sentir mal.

_ Bien, faisons un dernier tour de l’étage et on aura terminé pour aujourd’hui, annonça Grisha comme si rien d’intéressant ne s’était passé.

A nouveau les chuchotements et les discussions reprirent et le groupe partit de l’autre côté, pendant que les infirmières et assistants se dispersèrent pour reprendre leur travail.

_ C’est ça que tu voulais que j’apprenne ? demanda Eren à son père quand ils remontèrent le couloir.

_ Je veux que tu saches que chaque chose doit se faire au moment adéquat. Un médecin ne peut pas montrer de la faiblesse.

Livaï écouta le discours de Grisha, il serra les lèvres sans rien dire, mais les mots luttaient pour sortir de sa bouche.

_ De toute façon, ceci fait, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

 

_ Hansi, tu n’as pas l’air bien.

Sasha s’approcha, le carnet du jour avec elle, et s’assit à côté d’Hansi qui essayait de boire le café d’un verre en plastique ; le reste de l’après-midi avait été horrible, et il était arrivé plus de patients que ce qu’ils pouvaient gérer rapidement.

_ Je crois que c’est encore pire que ce que j’en ai l’air.

Hansi prit une gorgée de son café puis reçut la liste du compte-rendu de Sasha, elle la vérifia et signa quelques heures.

_ J’ai demandé qu’une ambulance vienne pour le patient de la trente-deux, on ne peut pas le garder là. Tu préviendras la famille, s’il te plaît.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je m’en charge, mais je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu es toute molle, je pense que c’a pas été ton jour aujourd’hui.

_ Encore quelques minutes et je pourrai m’en aller ; je termine de remplir les rapports, et j’oublierai tout ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ; je ne mangerai pas, tout ce que je veux c’est rentrer chez moi, grignoter et me mettre au lit avec mes chats.

Hansi soupira et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les lettres imprimées de la feuille de papier.

_ Ces investisseurs ne sont plus venus nous faire perdre notre temps et nous ennuyer, l’un d’eux s’est fourré dans nos pattes alors qu’on cautérisait un patient, ce sont des plaies, pourvu qu’ils ne reviennent plus, se plaignit Sasha, et Hansi ne pouvait pas être d’un autre avis.

_ Bien, j’ai fini, annonça Hansi quand elle jeta le stylo plume sur le comptoir. Je passe à la direction pour leur laisser le compte-rendu, on se voit lundi. Pars aussi, notre tour de garde est fini.

Hansi se leva sans laisser le temps à Sasha de répondre, elle se faufila jusqu’à la direction pour laisser les papiers à l’infirmière de service, à ce moment-là elle ne désirait rien moins que de tomber sur le médecin en chef, avec qui elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire, du moins jusqu’à la semaine suivante.

 

Malheureusement pour son peu de patience, le reste de la journée s’écoula dans une tranquillité abrutissante, mais au moins, les tentatives d’évasion d’Eren semblaient avoir cessé pour le moment. Il conduisit Grisha, Mikasa et son client directement chez eux, et une fois que Grisha lui eut donné les indications pour le lendemain, il put retourner à son appartement. Lorsqu’il poussa la porte vitrée du bâtiment, le concierge leva la tête vers lui une seconde et de nouveau se plongea dans les notes de son carnet à spirale ; Livaï l’ignora et se rendit directement à l’ascenseur, et monta jusqu’à son étage où régnait un silence saisissant.

Il chercha dans la poche de son pantalon où il trouva son jeu de clefs, en introduisit une dans la serrure de son appartement, et put pénétrer dans l’obscurité chaleureuse qui l’accueillait ; quand il refermait  la porte derrière lui, il ne s’aperçut pas de deux petites ombres qui entrèrent pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il alluma la lumière de l’entrée et vit le désordre qui le gênait tant ; il n’avait pas encore pu vider deux cartons de déménagement, et comme il était parti rapidement, il avait oublié de laver un verre dans lequel il avait bu son jus de fruit ; il accrocha son sac à un porte-manteau et alla directement dans la cuisine, prit le verre sale qu’il déposa dans l’évier pour en prendre un autre propre, chercha dans son réfrigérateur une bouteille d’eau quinine, en remplit le verre à moitié, y plongea deux glaçons, appréciant secrètement le bruit qu’ils émirent en fondant sous le choc de température, et pendant que sa boisson se rafraichissait, il sortit l’assiette avec son repas et la plaça au four.

Tout participait d’un parfait système réglé comme les engrenages d’une horloge, l’ordre était son ami et il consacrait chaque instant à rendre son espace vital le plus propre possible ; son dîner tournait sur le plateau du four à micro-ondes, et, l’éponge en main, il lavait le verre sale qu’il avait, sans excuse valable, oublié de nettoyer et qu’il sécha soigneusement, une fois parfaitement net, et rangea dans l’étagère à vaisselle. L’alarme du four retentit et Livaï sortit le dîner fumant, le laissa sur la table pendant que la vapeur s’échappait de son repas, il se tourna pour aller chercher verre d’eau froide.

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu’il vit, sur le plan de travail, un chat roux qu’il l’observait avec défiance, la patte poilue dans le verre, négligemment trempée dans l’eau quinine. Il la sortit et renifla le liquide, qui ne parut pas l’intéresser : il commença à pousser le verre, le rapprocha du bord, prêt à le jeter dans le vide.

_ N’y pense pas, le prévint Livaï, et le chat poussa un peu plus avant le verre. Je t’aurais prévenu… Ne fais pas ça…

Le chat s’arrêta un instant et, ses yeux paresseux fixés sur Livaï, le provoqua et recommença.

Livaï regarda la patte du chat pousser à nouveau son verre, quand le son de bruyants coups de langues détourna son attention. Il fit lentement volte-face et, sur la table de la salle à manger, un chat gris profitait de la distraction et mangeait joyeusement le dîner encore chaud ; il sentit son sang bouillir face à ces deux envahisseurs qui se comportaient en roi dans son appartement, il ne savait même pas comment ils étaient arrivés là, mais de toute évidence ils étaient déjà à leur aise.

Les morceaux de verre chantèrent dans un bruyant tintement en s’éparpillant à l’impact, Livaï regarda par-dessus son épaule et le chat coupable l’observait intrigué sur le plan de travail. Il avait finalement réussi à jeter le verre d’eau, il bougea la queue et, en miaulant, dévisagea à nouveau Livaï.

_ Allez en enfer, jura Livaï, et il alla à son bureau à grandes enjambées ; il attrapa un carton de livres, le vida sur un fauteuil et revint à la salle à manger où les deux chats avaient décidé de partager le dîner et mangeaient tranquillement.

Il s’en approcha lentement, laissa le carton par terre, et en deux temps trois mouvements, prit les chats par la peau du cou ; il s’attendait à une lutte acharnée, à des coups de griffes et des morsures, mais les deux chats se léchèrent les moustaches sans le quitter des yeux, comme s’ils se moquaient de lui avec leur face poilue et râblée ; l’un d’eux miaula, et Livaï les fourra dans le carton, le referma ; il le souleva et se dirigea vers la conciergerie de l’immeuble.

 

Hansi monta vers son appartement, le moral aux chaussettes, prête à se déchaîner sur n’importe qui à n’importe quel moment ; elle traînait des pieds, à peine capable de lever le sac qui contenait deux plats de repas chinois ; elle eut un coup d’œil au fond du couloir, et la même plante sèche se trouvait au même endroit, mais en s’approchant de sa porte, elle remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas.

 Elle s’étrangla de terreur quand elle s’aperçut de la porte entr’ouverte, l’intérieur de l’appartement était plongé dans l’obscurité, et d’une main tremblante, elle alluma la lumière ; tout se trouvait tel qu’elle l’avait laissé l’après-midi, rien n’avait été dérangé, l’écran de télévision était toujours à sa place, de même que l’ordinateur, les CD, et pourtant quelque chose manquait.

_ Sawney ! Bean ! cria-t-elle désespérée, et jetant tout en désordre sur la table, elle fouilla toutes les pièces, ouvrit les armoires, en vida le contenu par terre, chercha sous le lit, et toujours aucune trace de ses chats ; tout était sens dessus dessous, comme si l’on était tombé dans le terrier du lapin d’Alice. Elle courut, affolée, vérifiant le moindre recoin, et ils n’étaient tout simplement pas là.

Ils n’avaient pas pu aller bien loin, peut-être s’étaient-ils perdus quelque part dans l’immeuble, et avec un peu de chance sans doute n’avaient-ils pas encore pris la porte principale vers la rue. Peut-être qu’Hannes pourrait l’aider avec les vidéos de sécurité, aussi se précipita-t-elle vers la réception.

 

_ En quoi puis-je être utile ? demanda Hannes quand il vit Livaï sortir furieusement de l’ascenseur.

_ C’est inacceptable ! Ces deux mini bestioles poilues sont entrées chez moi, elles ont cassé un verre et ont mangé mon repas !

Livaï laissa le carton sur le comptoir, et Hannes ouvrit le couvercle ; les deux chats le regardèrent et miaulèrent nonchalamment.

_ Comment t’expliques que ces deux animaux vont et viennent comme si de rien n’était et détruisent tout dans l’immeuble ?

_ Ils se sont sûrement échappés de chez un voisin, ce n’est jamais arrivé avant.

L’ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée et si tôt que les portes s’ouvrirent, Hansi sortit en trombe, bouleversée, les larmes aux yeux, laissant voir son désespoir.

_ Hannes, mes bébés ont disparu ! Ils se sont perdus ! On les a enlevés et je ne sais pas où ils sont ! cria-t-elle, et Hannes sortit de sa cabine.

_ Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu’on t’a volé, demanda-t-il, les mains sur les épaules d’Hansi.

_ Mes chats ont disparu !

Livaï ouvrit la bouche, surpris, c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour parachever sa journée.

_ Alors c’est toi ! s’écria-t-il, et Hansi le regarda sans le comprendre. Tes chats sont entrés chez moi et ont tout détruit !

Hansi se dégagea de la prise d’Hannes et se précipita vers lui, le laissa de côté et prit le carton avec un soupir de soulagement en y découvrant ses chats.

_ Vous allez bien ? Sawney, Bean où est-ce que vous vous êtes fourrés ?

Avec un reniflement, elle prit l’un de ses chats pour le câliner.

_ Toi, tu as volé mes chats !

_ T’es folle ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais de deux chats obèses et mal élevés !

Au milieu de la dispute, Hannes observait tour à tour les deux belligérants.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire d’eux ? Je suis sûre que tu es un de ces malades qui étranglent des chatons !

_ Tu es une irresponsable, à laisser tes chats aller et venir dans l’immeuble ! Ils sont entrés chez moi et ont mangé mon dîner !

_ Vous savez ce dont vous avez besoin, vous deux ? les interrompit Hannes, attirant leur attention sur lui. Du sexe… Oui, c’est ce qu’il vous faut pour vous mettre de bonne humeur, si vous voulez, laissez ici les chats et montez faire une ou deux parties de jambes en l’air.

Hansi et Livaï restèrent figés à la proposition d’Hannes, ce fut comme s’il leur avait privé de la parole d’un coup, et aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire. Comme s’il s’agissait d’un commentaire parfaitement innocent, Hannes essayait quelques grimaces sur le chat qu’Hansi tenait dans ses bras, et ce dernier lui feula dessus, les oreilles en arrière.

Livaï sentit ses oreilles chauffer et rougir jusqu’aux pointes, ce qui lui arrivait à chaque fois qu’il ressentait de la peine ou de la honte comme alors ; du coin de l’œil, il regarde Hansi, dont le visage avait pris la teinte vive d’un rouge cramoisi, et elle ne réagit même pas quand son chat donna un coup de griffe à Hannes.

_ Regarde ! Ton chaton m’aime bien, laisse-moi jouer avec lui pendant que vous allez vous amuser sous les draps.

_ Bonne soirée.

Hansi s’empressa de déposer son chat dans le carton, à côté de son compagnon, et s’éloigna vers l’ascenseur.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, petit ?

Hannes donna un coup de coude taquin à Livaï, celui-ci cligna des yeux comme s’il revenait à la réalité, pinça les lèvres et, imitant Hansi, s’en alla aussi vers l’escalator.

Il s’arrêta à côté de la jeune femme, muet, et quand l’ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, ils entrèrent tandis qu’un silence gêné s’installa autour d’eux. Tous deux voulurent appuyer sur les boutons des étages supérieurs, leurs mains se heurtèrent, ils les éloignèrent immédiatement. Livaï soupira et fit une nouvelle tentative :

_ A quel étage tu montes ?

_ Au neuvième.

Livaï appuya sur les deux boutons et l’ascenseur entama sa lente montée.

_ Mes chats ont vraiment mangé ton dîner ?

_ Et ont cassé un verre.

Hansi soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux vers les numéros des étages qui défilaient.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu sortir.

Livaï haussa les épaules et regarda les chats dont les têtes dépassaient du carton.

_ S’ils ont trouvé la combine, ils recommenceront. Il faudra que tu sois plus prudente avec eux.

L’ascenseur atteignit le neuvième étage et, au doux son de la clochette, fit coulisser ses portes ; Hansi passa le seuil et, avant que les portes ne se refermèrent, se retourna vers Livaï.

_ Merci de les avoir retrouvés, murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés, et l’ascenseur se referma.

Elle revint à son appartement, songeant aux mille façons dont les chats avaient pu s’échapper au cours de la journée, elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui s’était passé. Sa porte était restée ouverte telle qu’elle l’avait laissée à son arrivée. Elle entra, poussa la porte pour la fermer mais celle-ci cogna contre quelque chose. Hansi alluma la lumière et trouva alors, contre le pan de la porte, une souris en peluche avec laquelle jouaient parfois ses chats. Elle comprit alors qu’elle avait dû, dans une erreur d’inattention, partir travailler sans s’assurer que la porte était fermée. Elle retira la peluche et d’un coup de pied l’envoya sous l’un des fauteuils. Puis elle laissa le carton sur le siège et ils sautèrent vers leur gamelle, pour terminer le repas interrompu, et Hansi se sentit coupable pour les dégâts qu’ils avaient causés.

Elle prit le sac dans lequel se trouvaient les boîtes avec son dîner, les sortit et les posa sur la table ; elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir coupable à l’idée de ses chats dévorant le repas de son voisin. Elle soupira, vérifia que les boîtes étaient bien fermées pour que les chats ne fourrèrent pas leurs moustaches dedans, et sortit à nouveau. Elle monta les escaliers, songeant à ce qu’elle dirait, mais une fois à l’étage du dessus, elle scruta l’entrée de l’appartement vide depuis plusieurs mois et qui, à présent, laissait s’échapper de la lumière de sous la porte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sonna.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent et lui parurent une éternité, et finalement la porte s’ouvrit, Livaï haussa un sourcil, étonné de retrouver Hansi devant chez lui. Celle-ci s’éclaircit la gorge, nerveuse à cause de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire.

_ Je suis désolée que mes chats t’aient dérangé et… qu’ils aient mangé ton dîner.

Elle fit une pause, et Livaï attendit.

_ J’ai acheté des plats chinois et il y en a beaucoup… Tu veux venir manger un morceau avec moi ? Je me sentirais un peu mieux, comme ça, vu ce que mes chats ont fait.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu’elle espérait en invitant son voisin encore inconnu, mais lui la scruta silencieusement et se frotta le nez, pensif.

_ D’accord, accepta-t-il finalement. Ca rachètera les bêtises de tes chats.


End file.
